The impact resulting from the chain-sprocket meshing phenomena has long been recognized as a dominant noise source associated with automotive engine chain drive systems and this impact occurs as the chain links leave the span and collide with the sprocket teeth during engagement. The meshing impacts are repeated with a frequency generally equal to that of the frequency of the chain meshing with the sprocket. It is known that chain drive noise levels can be effectively reduced by modulating the meshing frequency and this can be achieved in various ways—but always by altering the rhythm of the chain-sprocket meshing impacts. One prior art method to modulate the meshing impacts was accomplished with a modification to the chain by introducing a second inside link form having a slightly different profile and these new links were arrayed in a defined pattern and assembled into the chain by link row. Another prior art solution to modulate meshing impacts was accomplished by altering the sprocket teeth by incorporating at least two different tooth forms arrayed in a defined pattern for the full complement of sprocket teeth.